omnilocusfandomcom-20200213-history
Paragon's Hierarchy of Civilisation
Paragon's Hierarchy of Civilisation is a theoretical method that comprises the scale of a civilisation by judging its controlled territory, as well as noting how resources are capitalised within its borders. The hierarchy consists of eleven tiers, each one based on how much physical area is taken up. Invented by Herr Paragon, a Burtegian scientist, the method is popularised amongst Urborium databases and is becoming a standard amongst most civilisations that keep record of foreigners, the data for tier placement usually going under the 'Paragon Scale'. Hierarchy The hierarchy is commonly portrayed as a pyramid that displays the tiers, with the highest at the top (Abstract) and the lowest at the bottom (Part-provincial). Tier 1 - Part-provincial The civilisations territory takes up a portion of a province, usually within a space with very similar geologic attributes. Small tribes that inhabit an area within the division of a country are usually applied to this tier. Tier 2 - Provincial The civilisations territory takes up an entire province, usually within a space with varied geologic attributes. City-states such as Singapore tend to be applied to this tier. Tier 3 - Continental The civilisations territory takes up a mainland, capitalising a large amount of landmass. Civilisations that inhabit the entirety of a continent or island, such as the former British Empire having took up the Australian continent, are applied to this tier. Tier 4 - Multi-continental The civilisations territory takes up two or more mainlands, capitalising a huge amount of landmass. Civilisations that inhabit the entirety of several continents and islands are applied to this tier. Tier 5 - Planetary The civilisations territory has expanded upon its home planet, capitalising most of the potential resources. If the human countries were to form one unified nation, civilisations along that line would be applied to this tier. Tier 6 - Stellar The civilisations territory has gone beyond its home planet, which is assumed to be almost completely capitalised at that rate. Civilisations that have expanded towards any form of star are applied to this tier. Tier 7 - Interstellar / Systemic The civilisations territory has now either spanned across its home planet and more than one star or has expanded beyond its star system, perhaps even more than one star system. Civilisations that possess colossal constructions and are capable of capitalising entire stars are applied to this tier. Tier 8 - Galactic The civilisation has spanned across an entire galaxy, capitalising ridiculous amounts of star systems. At this rate, civilisations that possess the power to greatly manipulate stellar contents are applied to this tier. This tier and the ones beyond are considered mythological to say the least. Tier 9 - Universal The civilisation has spanned across a vast number of galaxies and is capable of capitalising resources from all of them. Tier 10 - Multiversal Somehow, the civilisation has mastered travel beyond its home universe and has spanned across more than one universe. Tier 11 - Abstract The civilisation has ascended beyond the physical plane and now possesses total domination over otherworldly realms. Transcendent communities, usually under the reign of astral beings or deities, are applied to this tier. Category:Concepts Category:Theory